tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chapter 20
White Gate (白門, Shiromon) is the 20th chapter in the manga. Characters * Touka Kirishima * Ken Kaneki * Kureo Mado * Ruizawa Summary After another failed attempt at training Kaneki, Touka remarks that he’s merely relying on sugar cubes for his sustenance. They decide to train the following day after work, but Touka suggests that Kaneki follow her to some place after her school dismisses. Kaneki waits for Touka at her school, and she soon approaches with two bags containing disguise clothing which she had borrowed. She orders Kaneki to change into the male school uniform, to which he compares it to cosplaying. She shuffles his hair to mess it up, and emits his eye patch from the outfit. They arrive at the CCG Headquarters (Commission of Counter Ghoul) where Touka reveals that they’d be going into the building. When Kaneki hesitates to invade the enemy’s base, Touka forcefully drags him in and shows him a screen board-showcasing numerous posters of wanted ghouls, such as Tsukiyama, Rize and Hinami. Since the CCG takes tips from ordinary people, Touka decides that they’ll enter the building as students of Shuuyuu High school. They go to the reception desk where they are asked to fill up a form. As they sit and wait, they overhear one of the investigators talking about the case of the “Gourmet.” Kaneki inquires about the mysterious gate on the platform above them, and Touka notes it to be the Rc Scan Gate; whereby a ghoul can instantly be detected if its Rc cell readings are scanned. However, it is made known that the gate is incomplete, due to insufficient money being put towards its engineering. Should these machines spread throughout the world; ghouls will be forced to retreat back into the underground tunnels. A woman named Ruisawa, the information head, approaches them. Kaneki notes her to be especially cheerful, for a member of the enemy’s crowd. Touka begins to describe where she saw the ghoul; on the riverside next to Kasahara Elementary School which is on the border of the 20th ward. When she describes the clothing style, Kaneki suspects that she is talking about Hinami, by spreading false information, which could be very risky. Touka asks Ruisawa if Ghoul Investigators ever use handguns, to which Ruisawa says it is supposed to be kept secret. Ruisawa adds that two investigators have currently been working on the 20th ward, but she also seems to have an infatuation toward Koutarou Amon. Ruisawa reveals the murder of Ryouko Fueguchi by the hands of these two, adding that they’re also on the search for Hinami as well. Touka notes that killing such an innocent child is considered heart breaking, to which Ruisawa counters that ghouls aren’t humans, and that it is normal to destroy them since they cause harm to the human race. On the way to the exit, Touka accidentally bumps into Mado, hurting her shoulder. He abruptly grows suspicious, and upon finding out that they are High school students who just came to share some information, Mado instantly calls them out, requesting that Touka share her story with him. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3